The present invention relates to a method for analog and digital processing of signals provided by piezoelectric sensors implanted in a roadway in order to allow the speed of vehicles passing over the roadway to be measured.
Techniques are known for producing piezoelectric sensors, and for their placement. For example, French Patent Nos. 2703374, 2567550, etc., use coaxial sensors with ceramic isolation. The disclosed sensors are coaxial linear sensors with a small diameter of between 1 and 8 mm. Other sensors, with plastic isolation (PVDF or piezopolymer), may also be used.